


Can't Be A Widow (Not When You Weren't Even Married)

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Peter Pettigrew "death"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: On November Fourth, 1981, news of Peter Pettigrew's death hit the public.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew
Kudos: 5





	Can't Be A Widow (Not When You Weren't Even Married)

Mary MacDonald should’ve known something was up.

It was Halloween, her favorite holiday. Peter promised to watch scary movies with her. She loved the cheesy horror and watching Peter curl up beside her. Mary popped popcorn and kept a bowl of candy for them to share.

Mary couldn’t leave the house and she shouldn’t have let Peter leave either.

It’s four days later and she gets word of Peter’s death. It’s from the same newspaper that told her her best friend died. The Daily Prophet reveals to her that her fiance is dead. Died at the hands of the man who sold out her best friend. Died at the hands of Sirius Black.

Mary knew Sirius. They all did. Nobody would've thought he’d join Lord Voldemort. Mary shared cigarettes and did his blush whenever he was trying to impress Lupin. They were in the same house, she danced with him at the Potters’ wedding.

Mary lets the tears fall, soaking through the paper. She’s never going to see Peter again.


End file.
